Total Drama Daughter of Evil
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: The crossover you've all been waiting for! Heather is the Daughter of Evil, and the genderbent version of her, Heath, is her servant! Rated T for violence and character deaths. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: DaughterServant of Evil

**Okay, so I thought of the crossover everyone was waiting for: Total Drama Daughter of Evil! Chapter one would be Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil, and chapter two would be Regret Message/Re-birthday.**

**Rin = Heather**

**Len = Heath (genderbent version of Heather)**

**Kaito = Alejandro**

**Miku = Courtney**

**Meiko = Leshawna**

**I don't own Total Drama, Kagamine Rin, or Vocaloid! All of them goes to their respective owners! I hope you enjoy, anyway!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Daughter/Servant of Evil**

Once upon a time, there was an evil kingdom that no one would ever dare to travel to. The person who ruled this kingdom was Queen Heather, of only age sixteen. All of the riches in the world was hers, and all hers. Her beloved twin brother, Heath, just so happened to be her servant. Her other servant, Josephine a.k.a Jo, one day turned into a horse from a spell, and Heather rode her around the country from the day forth.

"Queen! There's no way I'm giving you any of my money!" one of Queen Heather's loyal subjects, Lindsay, cried. Lindsay had been so loyal to the queen, until now. But now the treasury in the kingdom was low, and Heather usually takes it from the people when that happens. This time, it was Lindsay who had to pay up, but she needed the money to buy food for her family. But Heather wouldn't listen. "Oh, really? If you don't pay up, you're going to have to plant this" (Heather held up a rose seed) "this evil flower around the castle. NOW BOW DOWN TO ME!" she remarked.

Not wanting to die, Lindsay hurriedly planted the seeds all around the castle before being taken away by the royal guards. Weeds began to sprout around the roses, which have fully grown immediately, but they died, much to Heather's enjoyment.

One day, Heath and Heather were walking together around the village. All of a sudden, they saw two people talking. One was a Mexican boy wearing a blue cloak, and the other was a Hispanic girl wearing a green cloak. These two were named Alejandro and Courtney.

Heather fell in love with Alejandro, while Heath fell in love with Courtney. Heather walked up to Alejandro, grabbed his hands, and asked, "My love, Alejandro Burromuerto, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. I wonder if we could go out sometime?" "Isn't it supposed to be the girl asking the boy….?" Heath muttered under his breath. He stared at Courtney, who smiled at him. It was a smile any guy would be stupid to ignore.

"I'm sorry, Heather," Alejandro replied, letting go of Heather's hands and wrapping them around Courtney. "But you're too cruel for me. My love is for Courtney, and….well…." Alejandro got down on one knee, pulled a small box out of his cloak and looked up to Courtney. Then, while opening the box to reveal a diamond ring, he asked, "Courtney, will you marry me?" Heather crossed her fingers, hoping that Courtney would say no. Unfortunately, she said yes and hugged her fiancé immediately. Heath was depressed that Courtney chose Al, but happy for them at the same time. Heather, however, was filled with rage.

Back at the castle, inside her room, Heather threw a picture frame down to the floor, breaking it. "My queen! Are you okay?" her minister, Duncan, came in and asked. Heather gave Duncan a death glare and demanded in a voice so soft, they can't be heard, "Destroy Courtney's country. And bring Heath with you! I want _you_ to destroy the kingdom, and _him_ to kill Courtney!" "A-as you wish," Duncan stuttered. Duncan had secretly loved Courtney for a long time, but he left her relationship with Alejandro alone.

In the country in which Courtney lived in, while Duncan was setting fires to people's houses, burning them to the ground, Heath was standing in the middle of the street, Courtney standing before him. "So what did you want to talk about, Heath?" she asked. "I'm sorry," Heath apologized while taking out his dagger. Courtney gasped at the sight of it, but before she could say anything, Heath stabbed her in the heart. In no time at all, Courtney was lying on the ground, dead. Alejandro heard of her death, and was crying his eyes out, which Heather took no pity for. Right when Heath and Duncan returned, it was 3 o'clock.

"Oh, it's tea time," she said.

Heath quickly ran to get Heather's tea and a snack. Today, her snack was some Brioche. Once Heather saw what she was going to be eating with her tea, she smiled innocently.

Alejandro walked towards the castle to complain about Heath killing his fiancé. That was when he saw the roses. "Oh, what lovely roses. I could leave these at Courtney's grave," he complimented. However, when he tried to pick one, the thorns poked him. "OW!" he cried as he let go and ran off.

Okay, defeating the queen wasn't easy, but the people couldn't stand her anymore. Their army with the goal to defeat Heather was led by a woman who went by the name of Leshawna. Over the years, the anger got stronger, but when word got around that the green country was destroyed and Courtney was killed, there was no doubt that they were going to kill her now. Queen Heather's army was battered by this war, so they stood no chance against them.

When Heath heard that the villagers were going to attack, he quickly hid himself and Heather in her room. He stripped himself and gave his clothes to his sister. "Heather, here, take my clothes! Put these on and run!" he exclaimed. Heather was now shocked. "But, Heath! You're going to die if you do this for me! You should be the one who's running!" she cried. "Don't worry, my queen. I'll be okay. Besides, we're twins, so they won't tell the difference," Heath reassured. Heather let it all sink in, and, not having much time left, swapped clothes with her brother and escaped through the window.

Meanwhile, all of the other servants fled the castle, as Leshawna and her army were winning against them. Leshawna found Heath, who she thought was Heather, and put handcuffs on her. Sounding as much as Heather as possible, Heath yelled, "You disrespectful woman!" Then, Leshawna and her army took him to jail, as the roses Lindsay had planted began to wilt.

Heath, or, as they thought, Heather, was to be executed at 3 o'clock. In the meanwhile, Heath was all cooped up in his jail cell, thinking, _I'm sorry, Courtney. _Meanwhile, Heather, disguised as Heath, was in the crowd, looking around at the angry villagers, knowing that she is no longer royalty. _I'm sorry, everyone, for what I have caused, _she thought.

Finally, the time came. Heath's head was put down on….uh, what's that thing used to execute called? (Answer in the reviews!) Anyway, ignoring the commoners' eyes, especially Heather's, he whispered, "Oh, it's tea time."

SLASH!

Heath's head was cut off, at the minute that the roses that were around the castle Heather used to live in wilted. While the others danced in joy that the "queen" was dead, Heather ran off, crying. _How can this be happening? My twin brother….he…. _she thought.

* * *

**And that was chapter one! You should expect chapter two once I listen to Re-birthday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Regreat MessageRebirthday

**Okay, after not much time, chapter two is up! I don't own Total Drama, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, or Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Regret Message/Re-birthday**

"Heath!" Heather cried as she ran away, crying as many tears as possible. She stopped at a port on the outskirts of town. She collapsed on the ground, crying. Then, as she stared at the water, she wiped away her tears and remembered the old saying Heath would speak of.

"_Heather, there is an old saying. You write your wish on a piece of paper, and then put it in a bottle," Heath explained as he demonstrated. "Isn't that a note in a bottle?" Heather asked, annoyed that her own twin brother was showing her how to do something that she already knew how to do. "Yes, it is. But, if you let that wish flow in the sea, one day, that wish will come true," Heath explained. Yeah, these two were at the port. Heath put the note in a bottle in the water and watched as it floated away. "What did you wish for?" Heather asked. "For your boobs to get bigger," Heath replied. "HEATH, YOU PERVERT!" Heather screamed. "Just kidding. I want to be by your side forever," Heath responded. Heather blushed as he said that. "That wish already came true. I never want to leave you," she cried._

Heather ran home and quickly wrote her wish down on a piece of paper. Then, she put it in a bottle, and then she came back to the port. She sat down and remembered all of those things Heath did for her. He did everything she wanted him to do, for her sake, although she was always so selfish and troublesome to him. Heather began to regret her selfish ways, knowing that Heath, her twin brother and loyal servant, was killed. "Why….why couldn't it have been me?" she asked herself once she snapped out of her thought. She then leaned towards the sea and, tears strolling down her eyes, put the bottle in the water. Then, she watched as it floated away.

Heath had his eyes closed when he was executed. When he opened them, he was all alone in his own little hell: a black room. He couldn't see or hear anything. He was just one boy, shivering among the darkness. There was a black hole in the ceiling, which had a spring he could clearly see inside. All of a sudden, a voice was calling his name, which Heath immediately recognized. "Heath, your crimes as a boy are getting old, so it left the room. Forever you will be far, far away from me," the voice said.

That voice brought the memory back to Heath. The sin he had done just recently: he murdered Courtney. Heath had to go back to those days after realizing the reason he is there. But he couldn't, as his arms were in red handcuffs, for the blood Courtney lost, and his ankles were in blue chains, for the tears Al cried after hearing of her death. He couldn't leave the hell he was in.

"Lapis lazuli…." a voice in his head said. The voice had to be singing this lullaby as Heath collapsed to the ground, not before eying the hole again. In his sleep, an image of Queen Heather, who was now suffering form the pain of losing her twin, came to him.

The spring began changing as time goes by, while Heath was searching for it. "I'll heal you," a singing voice said, leaving him in tears. As the song was sung, Heath realized that the song…..really _did _have a meaning: it's his lullaby, with new words added to it.

Heath was depressed, as he didn't deserve this. Suddenly, a light opened for the spring, which he looked up to. He knew, for a fact, that Heather had sent him a message. The spring's surroundings whispered to him, "It's not that your sins aren't tolerated." However, the water and evil had to say that they'll change those facts. All of a sudden, the handcuffs fell off!

"After this, you will be born again."

The chains then fell off, as well.

"Today is your new Birthday."

The black room began to turn white.

Meanwhile, Heather cried as the bottle floated away. "God, please! Forgive me! I'm really, really sorry I have done all of this! Please! If we were to be reborn again…. Well…..it would be nice if we were twins again!" she begged, tears strolling down her cheeks. "Hey, Heather!" a voice called. Heather turned around, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Heath! He was reborn!

Heather cried tears of joy as she ran up to him and hugged him.

* * *

**I know, worst second chapter ever. But first of all, this is the first time I've heard "Re-birthday," and second, this story's finished!**


End file.
